


When The Curtain Falls

by princelogical



Series: The Human!Sides College AU Verse [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Loss of Parent(s), Past Car Accidents, Past Child Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Undiagnosed PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Roman’s in a tight spot. Graduating at the end of the week, moving into a new place, and having nightmares that depict his ultimate failure over and over again- it’s a lot. And he’s not sure if he can handle it.Roman’s dealing with that can of worms, Patton’s trying to decide if going for his PhD is what he really wants, Logan’s buying a car and dealing with all that entails, and Virgil’s getting fed up with everyone trying to deal with everything on their own- even himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Monday, June 4th 2018**

Roman’s dorm room was uncharacteristically silent as he smoothed his hand over his prince costume that was lying across the bed. The sash was just as bright red as it was the day he received it; the whites were just as white and fresh. Roman closed his eyes for a brief second, then folded the costume up. 

Before he had slipped the costume into his bag, he heard the door fling open behind him. He jumped and turned to meet Virgil with a smile. Virgil smiled back, more hesitantly than Roman, then stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. He made his way across the room, stepping over the various boxes and trash bags, and sat down at the edge of Roman’s bed. 

“Patton and Logan are on their way. Patton insisted upon buying lunch,” Virgil said. He eyed the prince costume on the bed and snorted. “You almost done packing?”

Roman nodded. “I can’t believe I’m getting my bachelors,” Roman said.

Virgil laughed and lightly punched him. “Neither can I.”

Roman finished slipping the costume into his bag then pulled it shut, setting it down on the floor with the rest of the bags and boxes. “I can’t believe Patton and Logan are letting me stay with them.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “I believe it. Patton adores you.”

“Still,” Roman said. “I can be a lot sometimes.” Virgil frowned and Roman winced, dusting off his jeans. He shot Virgil a smile. “You know. Loud.”

“Patton can be too,” Virgil said, eyes narrowing further. “What’s wrong? Get the self-deprecation out before Patton gets here or he might actually fight you.”

“I’m not- I’m not being self-deprecating,” Roman said. “There’s just a lot on my mind. Graduating and all.”

“Well, I’m all ears.”

“No, you’re all emo.”

“Stop deflecting,” Virgil said tiredly. “We’ve been down this road a million times, with all of us.”

“I know,” Roman said, deflating. “I’m nervous, I suppose. For graduation.”

Virgil smiled. “Yeah? That’s okay.”

“I know.” Roman shrugged. “But the thing is-”

“Knock knock!” The half-opened door opened the rest of the way, revealing Patton and Logan in the doorway. Patton’s hands were full of bags from a fast-food restaurant, while Logan held a drink container with four large sodas. 

“I apologise for our tardiness,” Logan began. “Traffic was quite terrible and the line for the drive-through was far longer than we anticipated.”

Roman glanced at his phone. “Dude. You’re only two minutes late.”

Logan winced. “Apologies, once again.”

Patton giggled and set the bags down on top of a box. “I got a chicken sandwich for everybody and fries and then an extra hamburger if anyone’s still hungry.”

Logan passed out the drinks and everyone sat down, surrounding the box, and ate. 

“I figure, anything you can’t fit in your trunk, Roman, I can put in mine,” Patton said. 

“You think you’d be able to fit his ego in there?” Virgil asked.

“Har-har,” Roman said, shoving Virgil, making the sandwich he was holding lose a clump of lettuce that tumbled into Virgil’s lap. 

“Roman!” Virgil groaned, shoving him back. 

Patton smiled fondly at the two. “Logan and I made up your bedroom for you, Roman. I bought some sheets and some pillows and a comforter too.”

Roman blushed. “You didn’t have to do that, Pat.”

“I wanted to.”

“Well, thank you.”

Patton smiled brightly. “You’re welcome! There’s a small trunk I found that you can keep your clothes in, but you’ll probably want to get an actual dresser at some point. The closet is really tiny too, but it should fit most of your stuff.”

“It’s great, Patton. Thank you.”

Patton smiled once again and took another bite of his sandwich. The four finished eating rather quickly and soon enough were lifting the boxes and bags and taking them to the cars. Roman managed to fit his three boxes and two bags into his trunk then another bag into Patton’s. 

“I’m riding with Prince Underarm Stink,” Virgil said, pulling open the passenger door. 

“Weak,” Roman said. “And I feel like you’ve used that one before.”

“Considering the ratio of times you two use insults to refer to each other to the times you use your actual names, it is expected that eventually, you will repeat yourself upon numerous occasions,” Logan added.

“Thanks, Nerd-io.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Now, I am certain that one has been used before.”

Roman grinned and slid into the driver’s seat, starting the car. Virgil followed into the passenger seat and plugged his phone into the AUX port, glancing at Roman briefly as he pulled out of the lot. It was when they’d been driving for about thirty seconds when Virgil began to talk. 

“You were saying something in the dorm earlier.”

“I was?” Roman asked with a frown. 

Virgil huffed. “Yeah, you were.”

“Jog my memory.”

Roman didn’t have to look to know Virgil was rolling his eyes. “We were talking about you being nervous for graduation and then we were interrupted.”

“Oh.” Roman shrugged. “It’s just nerves. That’s all. You even said it’s normal.”

“Yeah, I did, but you started saying something else and-” Roman slammed on the brakes suddenly as the light he was rapidly approaching switched from yellow to red. “Geez,” Virgil said. “I don’t know why I trust myself in a car with you.”

“I stopped!” Roman argued. 

“Just in time.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “You were saying?”

Virgil let out a long sigh, dragging a hand over his face. “Just that, if something other than normal graduation-nerves is bothering you, you can tell me.”

Roman nodded as the light turned green again and he pulled into the intersection. “I know.” 

Virgil sighed again but said nothing, merely switching on his playlist in response. Blink 182 drifted through his speakers and Roman snorted as he turned down onto Patton and Logan’s street. He slowed down, then turned into the second driveway on the right. 

“Please, can we stay in here just to listen to the end of this song?” Virgil asked. 

“You’re ruining my precious Angelina with your emo music.”

“It’s a good song!”

“Fine,” Roman said with a dramatic sigh, leaning over to turn the volume up. He leaned back in the seat, looking over to Virgil who was nodding his head along to the song. His smile was small and hesitant but it was there and it made Roman’s heart feel lighter somehow. 

He had to admit, at least to himself, just how bad his graduation nerves had been making him feel lately. He hadn’t imagined he’d manage to graduate high school, let alone college. He was a bad student with subpar grades and a tragic backstory no one cared to learn before they branded him as a stupid idiot who didn’t care about anything but his own over-inflated ego. 

And maybe that was other people’s fault, not Roman’s. Because he wasn’t stupid, or so he tried to tell himself. But something was sinking, inky and cold, into his skin, that this bachelor’s degree, something he’d worked hard for, was something he didn’t deserve. Something he was too stupid, too dense to deserve. Maybe he’d struck some dumb luck, and that was the only thing that allowed him to get where he was.

Someone knocking on the window interrupted his train of thought. Roman jerked in surprise and realised Patton was grinning outside, holding one of Roman’s bigger bags in his arm.  Roman rolled down the window and plastered on a smile. 

“I’m stuck listening to Virgil’s emo crap right now, Pat, sorry.”

“Oh, this is a good song,” Logan said, walking up to the window. 

“You don’t even like music!” Roman said. 

Virgil laughed from the passenger seat. “Everyone likes _All The Small Things_ , Roman.”

“I don’t.”

“You’re an outlier then,” Virgil said, opening his door as the closing chords sounded through the car. 

“It’s hard to not be an outlier when you are a star which shines as bright as I.”

Patton laughed. “You sure are a star, Roman!” 

“Please. You’ll get to his head,” Virgil drawled, as he popped open the trunk and grabbed a box and a bag. Roman and Logan grabbed the rest, and the four made their way into the small house, dropping Roman’s things into the middle of the small but homey living room. 

“I can get my things to my room myself, don’t worry about it,” Roman said when Logan went to walk them to Roman’s room. Logan nodded and set them down. 

“We should celebrate!” Patton said.

“What are we celebrating?” Logan asked. 

“Hm… Roman moving in, his graduation this weekend, and you and Virgil finishing another year of classes!”

“How about you?” Virgil asked warmly. “We have a lot to celebrate about you.”

“Oh,” Patton said with a blush. “Uhm… and for me! For… finishing another year of classes as well.”

Virgil grinned. “Hell yeah! Pop the champagne.”

“I don’t have champagne, but I do have… grape juice,” Patton said.

“Grape juice it is!” Roman said. 

Soon enough, the four had glasses of grape juice and were sitting across the sofa in the living room, in front of the television. Roman maneuvered himself so his legs were thrown across Virgil’s lap and he was leaning against the arm of the couch. Logan sat next to Virgil and Patton just barely squished himself between Logan and the other arm of the couch. 

“I vote we do a Disney marathon,” Roman said.

“Of course you do,” Logan said.

“Disney marathon is fine by me,” Patton said. 

Virgil groaned. “Whatever. So long as we watch Black Cauldron somewhere in there.”

So they did, pausing halfway through Bambi for Patton to go make popcorn and then some hot chocolate. Then they had to pause again for Logan to go to the bathroom which turned into Patton going to the bathroom and having a heart attack over a spider on the wall. Which inevitably turned into Virgil bravely going into the bathroom and lifting the spider onto a piece of paper and taking it outside while Patton and Roman shrieked for him to kill it the entire time.

By the time they had moved onto Black Cauldron, four or so hours into their marathon, Roman felt himself dozing on the couch and soon enough, he was slipping under, reality bleeding into dreams. 

_He sitting in a dark room. The blinds were drawn and his dad sat behind a desk where he was flicking through a book. His eyes settled on Roman, something distant and cold about them._

_“Do you have an explanation for this, Roman?” he asked. His voice was soft, just as soft as Roman remembered it. But there was that layer of disappointment under it. Like when Roman would shout at his mom when he got mad or when he got sent home again with a note taped to his chest about disrupting the class._

_“An explanation for what?” Roman asked._

_“This,” his dad said, finger pressing down on the book. Roman could read any of it._

_“What?” Roman asked._

_“This,” his dad said. He tapped the book again. “Do you not understand anything, Roman?”_

_“I’m trying to,” Roman said. “What do you mean?”_

_His dad tapped the book again, harder this time. “It’s right in front of your eyes, Roman. Do you have an explanation for this?”_

_“I don’t know what you mean,” Roman begged. “Please-”_

_“Failure.”_

_“What?”_

_“Failure.”_

_Roman shuddered. His dad had never called him a failure, ever. His dad had never said an unkind word about him, as a matter of fact._

_“Dad,” Roman began but was cut off once again with an echo of, “Failure.”_

_“Look, please, I’ll try to understand! Please-”_

_“Failure.”_

_“Failure.”_

_“Failure.”_

“-was not a failure, Virgil.” Roman’s eyes blinked open, and he breathed deeply, breath shuddering. A small line of drool had dried from his cheek to the arm of the couch and he felt someone’s thighs shift from under his feet where they were resting. Logan’s collected voice continued. “It is a good movie. Objectively.”

“You’re allowed to enjoy something subjectively,” Virgil said with a sigh. 

“Well then. I admit that I enjoy Atlantis, er- subjectively.” 

Patton laughed. “Progress, kiddo.” His voice lowered. “Roman still asleep?”

Roman chose then to sit up, sticking a slightly shaky finger in the air. “I’m awake,” he said, voice deeper and hoarse from sleep. 

“Your hair is a mess,” Logan said. 

“Thank you. Compliments like that keep me a-going.” Roman drug his legs off Virgil’s lap and stood up. “I would love to stay with you all, but alas, a prince needs his beauty rest! I bid you all goodnight. He bowed dramatically. 

“It’s only nine pm, you old man,” Virgil said. 

“Roman perhaps has the right idea,” Logan said. “I should get to bed as well. I have to work early and then shop for a suitable automobile tomorrow.” 

“You could literally just say you have to go car-shopping,” Roman said. 

Logan frowned. “But-”

Virgil rose. “Okay, I’ll head out myself. Mom will be worried anyhow if I come in past midnight.” 

“Oh, okay, kiddo,” Patton said. 

Virgil gave Patton a hug, carefully hugged Logan, then came over to Roman and hugged him too. “Call me if you need me, dude. Or even if you don’t. That’s fine too.” Then he headed out with Logan, the latter insisting it was merely to make sure Virgil didn’t need any assistance navigating to pull out of the driveway in the dark. 

When the two left, Roman let out a low sigh and bent down to grab his boxes. Patton stacked two together and came walking after Roman into his room. 

“You want me to set them anywhere in particular?” Patton asked. 

“Nah, just drop them anywhere.”

Patton did so, setting them beside the bed. Roman smiled upon seeing the beautiful royal-red comforter spread across the bed and two fluffy pillows at the top.

“Oh, I got you these,” Patton said, reaching over to the trunk and opening it. Inside, there were two boxes of fairy lights. “I thought you might like to hang them. They’re beautiful.” 

Roman smiled, accepting the boxes with a smile. “Thank you, Patton, I-” He swallowed, voice choking up. Patton smiled encouragingly. “Thank you for letting me stay here with you and Logan. It means a lot.”

Patton smiled wider and threw his arms around him. “Of course, Roman! You’re one of my best friends, okay?” 

“I know, but… still. It’s exceptionally kind.” Roman grasped Patton’s hands and squeezed them softly. “Thank you.”

Patton nodded. “Let’s get the rest of the boxes so you can get that beauty sleep.”

Roman laughed, and the two returned to the living room where Logan was already grabbing half of the bags to take to the room. Within minutes, they had everything in Roman’s room. Patton and Logan bid him goodnight, then returned to their own room. 

Roman shut his door and took a deep breath, nerves fried from his dream. He pulled out his phone and played a playlist, quietly as possible, and began hanging up some of his clothes in the closet. Then when that was done, he folded the rest of them into the trunk, humming quietly along with the music. 

Once he had finished, he changed into pyjamas and crawled tiredly into bed. He scrolled through Instagram until he fell asleep, too tired to even shut off the lights.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday, June 6th 2018**

_Roman stood in a spacious field, bright green glass blowing gently in the wind below him. The air felt cool and dry, brushing his hair back._

_“Roman,” a voice chided from beside him. Roman turned in surprise to see his dad standing and smiling brightly, clutching a bag to his chest._

_“Dad,” Roman said brightly. He threw open his arms and flung himself forward to his dad. His dad chuckled, squeezing him tightly and warmly._

_“Do you have an explanation for why you have you failed me, Roman?”_

_Roman stilled. A wave of familiarity washed over him. “I… what?”_

_“You failed.”_

_“What?”_

_“Failure,” his dad said, pulling away. He shoved Roman into the grass. The ground dissolved into a platform. The principal stood behind a podium and smiled at Roman. He extended his hand forward, which clutched Roman’s high school diploma._

_“Congratulations, Roman.”_

_Roman smiled. He reached for the paper, but before he could, someone in the crowd shouted so loud that the windows shattered._

_“Failure!”_

_Roman jerked to see the owner of the voice. It was himself, wearing the prince costume from his performance in the junior year of college._

_“Failure!” the crowd echoed. “Failure!”_

Roman jerked awake, fingers grabbing desperately at the surrounding comforter. There was a faint glow of muted sunlight outside and upon checking his phone, he confirmed it was ages too early to be awake- 5:12 AM.

He rolled over and closed his eyes hoping to fall back asleep, but his heart was still racing, brain still echoing from the dream. He sat up, shoved off the covers, and stood up. He dressed fairly quickly and sat down in front of a little compact mirror and began putting on makeup. His hands were shaking so much that he had to wipe concealer out of his hair over five times.

When he had finished, his hands had finally stopped their shaking and the clock on his phone read 5:29 AM. He tossed the items back into his makeup bag, then tossed the bag into one of his boxes. The house was eerily quiet, minus the sound of the air conditioner kicking on and chilling the room.

Roman smiled tiredly at the open air. He didn’t have to see it to know how plastic it looked.

“Failure,” he whispered quietly, then shook his head.

He crept out of his room quietly, passing the other bedroom with extra care. It was doubtful that either Logan or Patton would be awake yet and he would hate himself to be the one waking them up early on his first night there. What a horrible first impression of himself as a housemate that would be.

Once he made it to the little kitchen, he let himself breathe a little easier. He didn’t dare eat any of the food or fix himself any of the coffee or hot chocolate without asking. He made a mental note to go grocery shopping later so that maybe he’d feel a little less like an intruder. As a happy medium, he got himself a glass of water from the sink, then crept to the back door and stepped out onto the back patio, closing the door softly behind him.

It was tiny, not over four square feet of concrete, but it looked out onto a beautiful (but quite small) backyard. As Patton had described it, “Reasonably small… but not too small for a puppy.” A half-finished wooden fence was surrounding it. Roman remembered coming over in the spring and helping start it. Most of the time was spent on Virgil and Logan begging Patton and Roman to simply read the directions while the two insisted they could do it without them.

Roman smiled fondly at the memory and sipped at his water as he sat down on the concrete. He rarely liked the stillness and silence- it drove him crazy, especially being forced to be alone with his thoughts. But his thoughts weren’t so bad right now.

But, just as luck would have it, as soon as Roman thought that, he dwelt on his dream. How startlingly real his father’s hug had felt. How humiliating and familiar the graduation ceremony had felt. It wasn’t at all like his real one- not by a long shot. But it still felt like something that had happened. Or, perhaps, something that should have happened.

Roman ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. It was just his stupid graduation coming up. That whole ordeal was just seeping into his dreams, making him feel like he didn’t deserve his success somehow. He deserved it. He did; he really did.

Did he?

Roman eyed his phone in his hand warily and unlocked it with his thumb. He eyed Virgil’s contact information warily, then re-locked his phone. How foolish! Virgil didn’t want to hear from Roman, especially so early in the morning. And over something so dumb as well. Roman was fine. He was great. He was doing great, and he deserved to feel great.

Before his mind could dare contradict that, Roman stood up again and brought his glass inside. He rinsed it, then set it in the dishwasher. Thankfully, the ungodly silence was broken by the sound of soft footsteps making their way into the kitchen. Logan stood, clad in a pair of sweatpants and a NASA T-shirt, at the entryway and blinked at Roman.

“You’re up before me?” Logan asked. “And dressed?”

Roman laughed. “Don’t sound so surprised.”

“Could you not sleep?” Logan asked.

“I slept fine,” Roman assured. “Just woke up a little earlier. New place and all that.”

Logan stared for a moment longer, then mumbled something about coffee and poured himself some cold-brew from a jug in the refrigerator. He grabbed himself a packet of oatmeal and the jug of milk, then prepared his breakfast.

“Could I borrow some of your cereal for breakfast?” Roman asked. “I’ll get groceries later.”

“Of course,” Logan said, sticking his oatmeal in the microwave. “Please do seal it up afterwards. Patton tends to forget.”

“I will,” Roman said, grabbing down the box and pouring himself a bowl and going to sit down at the coffee table with it.

“Would you like me to tell you a secret?” Logan asked, joining Roman in the living room with his iced coffee in one hand and oatmeal in the other.

“Duh,” Roman said, shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Logan winced. “I have obtained a gift which I will be giving to Patton.”

“Oh, yeah?” Roman asked.

Logan pulled out his phone. “Patton has been speaking of his desire to have a dinner table with some chairs. I purchased this the other day.” His cheeks were tinting red as he cocked the phone towards Roman. His eyes were clearly searching for Roman’s approval. “I will receive it Thursday. Would you be willing to pick me up from work then so that I may come home to put it together before Patton comes home from work? I would like to surprise him.”

Roman smiled. “Of course I’m willing. But you’ll have your new car.”

“Oh,” Logan said. Suddenly, he looked nervous. Roman frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just… I, perhaps, logically I must consider that I might not find the right car today.”

“Well, yeah, maybe.” Before Roman could prod anymore, Patton walked into the living room and was cheerfully asking Roman how he’d slept as he prepared his own breakfast. Logan slid into the conversation so easily and casually (or, as casual as Logan could be), that Roman was certain the look of nervousness on his friend’s face had to be his imagination.

[]

Roman was in the grocery store, tossing a loaf of bread in his basket when his phone rang, Virgil’s contact information flashing across the screen. He hesitated a moment before answering the call.

“Hey. Aren’t you supposed to be working, Panic At The Everywhere?” Roman asked.

“No, I’m just calling you while flipping burgers.”

“A multi-tasker. We stan.”

“Princey. Shut up.”

Roman laughed. “So, what did you want?”

“I’m not allowed to just call you?”

“You never call me.” Roman tossed a box of meal bars in his basket and walked towards the dairy aisle. “You usually text.”

“I do… Maybe I just wanted to check up on you and figured it’s harder for your ass to lie to me on a call.”

Roman froze before walking faster. “When is your interrogation going to end, Virgil? Is it so hard to believe I’m fine?”

“It’s not an interrogation! You just seem off.”

“I’m not off. I’m great. I’m fine. Quit worrying for one second and recognise that!” A woman frowned at Roman as she walked past and Roman hunched back a bit, lowering his voice. “Just because you break down at any bit of stress, doesn’t mean I do.”

Virgil whistled. “Low blow, Roman. Low blow.” His voice was trembling. “You get like this when you’re upset, so I’m going to hang up and try to forgive you before I say something I’ll regret.”

“You do that, Hot Topic.” Roman was well-aware his voice was pretty unsteady himself. Virgil didn’t say another word and hung up. Roman slowly stuffed the phone in his pocket and shoved yogurts in his cart with more vigour than necessary. His phone buzzed in his pocket a few moments later and he sighed, glanced at Logan’s contact information, and answered it.

“Did Virgil call you or something?” he asked.

“No…” Logan’s voice was thick with confusion. “Is it of any importance that I call him?”

Roman swallowed. “No. Nevermind. What’s up, Microsoft Nerd?”

“The things which are currently in an upward direction are not important to this conversation, Roman. I have a question.”

“Which is?”

“Would you be willing to pick me up after work so that I can begin my search for an automobile?”

“I thought Patton was doing that,” Roman said, tossing one last yogurt in his basket.

“Ah. Yes. However, he has become unavailable as he was asked to work overtime this evening. If you do not want to pick me up that is fine. I understand it might be burdensome.”

Roman frowned. “No. Not at all. I’ll pick you up after I take the groceries back to the house.”

“Thank you, Roman. I deeply appreciate it.”

“No problem, Teach.”

Logan sighed. “Goodbye, Roman.”

“Bye.”

Roman hung up.

[]

By the time Roman had taken his groceries home and stocked up the fridge and cabinets and sat behind the wheel again, his head was beginning to ache with exhaustion. He had to admit, his night cut short was impacting him far more than what was ideal.

He pulled into the parking lot of the store Logan worked at, then sent him a quick text that he was outside. He went through his notifications.  

**New text from Hot Topic!**

**Hot Topic (5:58 PM):** hey. Pls call me when ur in the mood to talk to me without insulting me.

**New text from The Daddest Dad to Ever Dad!**

**The Daddest Dad to Ever Dad (4:43 PM):** working a little late tonight, kiddo!! Make sure you and Logan eat. ♥♥

**The Daddest Dad to Ever Dad (4:46 PM):** Oh, and if you could pick Logan up, that’d be great. Will give u gay money if you need it!!!! ♥

**The Daddest Dad to Ever Dad (4:47 PM):** *gas

**@DevonFX and 12 others liked your Instagram post!**

**Even Reminder: Death Day (My Graduation) is coming up this Saturday!**

**@DevonFX has DMed you!**

**@DevonFX:** Congratulations on your graduation coming up, man.

**Nerd Alert is calling!**

Roman swiped to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“You shouldn’t be looking at your phone while your car is running. You could accidentally switch gears and involve yourself in a crash.”

Roman rolled his eyes, looking up to see Logan standing expectantly outside the passenger door. He hung up as he unlocked the doors and Logan slid inside.

“The chances of that happening seem pretty darn slim, Einstein,” Roman said.

“Still. Slim chances do not mean that the chances of such a thing happening are zero.”

“You sound like Virgil.”

Logan shut up, frowning. After a few minutes, he said, “I believe I am too tired to look for a suitable automobile to purchase tonight, Roman.”

“You could _just_ say car-shopping.”

“Do you think we could go home, instead?” Logan asked. “I really am tired.”

Roman glanced over to Logan; he really looked tired. His face was slightly ashen and his eyes looked heavy. His hands were rhythmically tapping against his thighs.

“Of… of course,” Roman said hesitantly, switching lanes so he could make a U-Turn.

“I will give you gas money, of course, for your wasted trip-”

“No need,” Roman said, not because that was necessarily true, but because Logan looked so guilty that even the idea of taking a dime from him seemed too cruel of an action.

“I apologise,” Logan said.

“Hey, it’s okay. There’s always tomorrow.”

“I suppose.”

Logan looked so uncharacteristically forlorn and resigned that Roman dropped the topic entirely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always nice. :)

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m done with the human!AU, ooohhhh, I’m finished with that series” blah blah blah. Turns out, when my life gets crazy, I turn back to this verse to project my issues and work them out through my favourite characters. 
> 
> All editing/grammar mistakes are mine and I apologise for them but there is only so much one pair of tired eyes can do aha.


End file.
